Conecting Under the Mistaltoe
by doublequartereighthnote
Summary: Gilbert goes to Feliciano's Christmas party with hopes of talking to Matthew. At least once. But in a shear stroke of chance, tey end up speanding the whole night together. The WHOLE night together.


Gilbert took another swig of his Samichlaus. The Austrian beer complemented the season quiet well. Even though the beer, for once, is not the most anticipated part of the evening. Gilbert was even more excited for one of the guests. He had heard from Feli himself (The host for tonight's party) that Matthew was coming.

Gilbert has secretly loved the Canadian for some time. He remembers feeling his face burn whenever they were over at Francis' house at the same time. He would purposefully want to go down stairs to see the younger boy clutching his polar bear stuffed animal. Francis and Antonio quickly caught on with full support. Even with Francis warning him that if he hurt Matthew he would personally make sure that Gilbert would never have sex again. He was never going to, but that was just more motivation not to.

The albino sat in the living room right by the door, waiting for his silent blonde to come through the door. "Bruder? Why are you just sitting here?" Ludwig starred at his strange older brother. The Prussia laughed. "I'm waiting for Birdie!" He explains. The blonde just rolled his eyes and walked in the direction of the kitchen where Feliciano most likely is.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Gilbert's ear perked up. He watched as Feliciano walked to the door in his skimpy Santa suit. The Prussian almost squealed, in a TOTALLY awesome and manly way, when he heard the loud and obnoxious American's voice. He knew Matthew always came with his brother.

"Alfred! Arthur! Matthew! How are you? I'm so glad you could make it!" The small Italian hugged everyone at the door. Alfred and Arthur returned the hug and quickly left into some corridor of the house. Then Matthew received his hug. The thin hockey player relished the hug and doesn't rush. He likes to feel loved and wanted.

Sadly, it could not have lasted forever and the Brunette let go and welcomed him to his home again before skipping off to find Ludwig. Being left alone, Matthew looked around for someone he knew. He began to sink back into his oversized red sweatshirt, feeling the shyness consume him.

"HEY MATTIE!" Matthew turned to see the loud Albino coming towards him. Warm arms surround him in a loving embrace. "H-Hey G-Gil," The blonde stuttered, his face burned brightly. "M-Merry Christmas." Gilbert pulled away, beaming at him. "Merry Christmas to you too!" Matthew smiled at the handsome man before him.

Matthew always had feelings for Gilbert ever since he could remember. When Ivan tried to ask him out he denied him immediately and thought of Gilbert the rest of the day. It was a big sacrifice for Matthew. Someone who loved him and saw him, rejected, for a string of hope to have someone Matthew would love _back_.

The oblivious Prussian looked at the Canadian. "Mattie why are you red? Are you sick?" A pale hand came up to feel the cool skin of the other's forehead. Of course, this action caused Matthew to go an even deeper red and avoid the eye the same color as his face. "I-I'm not sick. J-Just a bit cold." With what he was wearing, it was believable. The boy had on jeans and the sweat shirt. That was all.

"YOUR PRACTICLY NAKED! Here," Gilbert took off his coat and draped it over Matthew's shoulders. The thing looked 12 sizes to big but he looked so adorable Gilbert didn't have the mind to tell him. "There!" He stepped back to admire his coat on his Canadian. _So cute_, he thought. "You look warm and cuddly now!" _DID I JUST SAY CUDDLY? UNAWESOME! UNAWESOME! _Matthew responded well to the word with a giggle, which made Gilbert smile.

"T-Thanks." The blonde stuttered. "Welcome!" The Prussian went to drink more of his beer when he realized it was all gone. "Hey, Mattie, wanna go to the kitchen with me for a second?" Matthew nodded and they headed in that direction. On the way Gilbert watch jealously as all the couples were together.

Both of his friends had who they wanted! Even his brother had Feliciano! All he wanted was the adorable Matthew. Is that so much to ask?

Gilbert took two beers out of the fridge. "Ya want one?" Matthew shook his head. "No thank you, I-"

"OKAY EVERY BODY! GATHER 'ROUND FOR SECRET SANTA!" The small Italian that _wasn't_ plastered to a Spaniard screamed from the living room. Gilbert groaned. He had to get a present for that dumb ass Alfred. So he got the fat ass a gift card to McDonalds.

As soon as everybody was crowded around the tree, Feliciano cheered. "Alright! Who had Antonio?" He said point to the green-eyed Spaniard who waved. Alfred shot up and handed him a present of three boxes of pocky. Antonio's eyes lit up, gratefully accepting the gift and hugging Romano close. "Perfect! We can play the pocky game!" Romano turned bright red and head butted Antonio.

Feliciano turned his head the other way so he could face the rest of us. "Alright, who had Alfred?" Gilbert stood up and handed the cheap gift to the fat ass. "DUDE! This is the best present since Iggy let me-" He was cut off by Arthur jamming his elbow into his stomach. Again, Feliciano turned away from the violence.

"Who had Gilbert?" Matthew quietly rose and handed the albino a bottle of maple syrup. "Y-You said you l-liked it when you came over to Francis' last… I thought you might want some." The Canadian turned away shyly, going back to his seat. Gilbert quickly got up and hugged him from behind, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you." He whispered.

While the two were in their own little world, the on lookers were agape. The brothers of the pair were either dumb founded or being held back by Arthur. Kiku took as many pictures as his camera allowed. Elizaveta dashed to the bath room to take care of a nose bleed she was dealing with.

* * *

><p>"Hey, uh, Gil, I gotta make my way home. W-Will you walk me to the door?" Matthew asked boldly after a night together with Gilbert. The Prussian smiled and nodded, happy to do it. They walked slowly to the door, savoring their fleeting time together.<p>

Gilbert stood under the door frame and looked up, thinking about how to say goodbye to him. That's when he noticed a green herb above their heads. "Mattie… Mistletoe." Was all he could say. Suddenly, his hands started to shake and his face was red.

Matthew gave a squeak. Mistletoe? They have to kiss? The thought only made his face match his sweatshirt. "Are w-we?" Gilbert was shocked and surprised at Matthew asking. With a smirk and a new wave of confidence, Gilbert grasped Matthew's lips in his own.

The shell shock wore off quicker than Gilbert thought because within seconds Matthew was kissing back. They stood there for a minute or two, grinding their lips together. The taller's hands slipped to the younger's waist and didn't dare to go any lower even though he wanted more.

Daringly, he slid his tongue along Matthew's bottom lip. Matthew moaned and opened his mouth. The other's tongue darted into his mouth and began to roam. Gilbert tasted every last crevasse of his mouth. The blonde tasted of maple syrup and the small amount of eggnog he had. Another moan escaped Matthew. The boy went on his tippy toes to deepen this kiss.

The passionate kiss broke for air. They both were breathing heavily, not breaking eye contact. "W-Wanna go upstairs?" Gilbert questioned. "What about Feli?" "He won't care." Matthew quickly weighed in the options before nodding fast.

Gilbert smiled and picked him up bridal style and marched up the stairs. Gilbert darted up the stairs and crashed into the room he was going to stay in. The peaceful queen sized bed that awaited Gilbert was soon taken over by the two roughly falling onto it.

Rapidly, Gilbert started to rip off any clothes he saw on Matthew. He desperately wanted those clothes off. The blonde sat back and let him do all the work, knowing he'd just get in the way. Gilbert finally got that damned red sweatshirt off and threw it over in the corner. He starred for a moment; taking in all that beautiful unmarked pale skin. "Gorgeous." He murmured before diving in, licking the smooth skin in between the slightly defined muscles.

Matthew moaned and whimpered; the sensation coursing through him. He tugged on Gilbert shirt, begging for him to take it off and for more. Gilbert smirked and shed all of his clothes at once, his 5 meters glowing proud and at attention. Still, there was a problem. The worn out acid washed jeans were still on Matthew.

In one swift movement, he hooked his fingers on the waistline of the jeans and the boxers underneath. The Canadian gasped at the cold air hit his own flush erection. "It looks like Mattie is carrying an extra-large package." The smaller hid his face and squeaked. "D-Don't say that!" Gilbert laughed and grasped Matthew's lips in his own. "I'm sorry. You're just so cute." They smiled at each other lovingly.

Without breaking eye contact, gilbert reached into the drawer for a bottle of lotion. He drenched his fingers in the sick substance. "You ready, Mattie?" With an approving nod, Gilbert slowly fit a finger into his entrance. He wiggled his finger for a few seconds then started looking for the sweet spot. It didn't take long before Matthew was screaming Gilbert's name.

Adding the second and third finger was painful for Matthew but was covered but his prostate being punctured again. He barely felt Gilbert scissor him because the pleasure was taking over him.

Suddenly, the pressure on his prostate was removed. Matthew whined at the loss until the fingers were replaced by Gilbert's hard member. It was a lot to take at first but once he got used to it he wanted more. "G-Gil, Move!" He begged.

The albino smiled and started to move at a slow pace, searching yet again for the bundle of nerves. "GIL!" Matthew cried out. Gilbert was happy to know that he had it the right spot. Soon, he started ramming into Matthew. He came almost all the way out only slam right into him again.

"G-Gil…I'm going to…" Gilbert then clasped onto the boys member and started to pump, wanting him to come hard. He moved another hand to the right nipple. With a good slam into him and a hard pinch of the sensitive nub, Matthew came on both of their chests. Gilbert was long after, screaming Matthew's name and coming inside him.

They collapsed onto each other. Arms wrapped themselves around Matthew. "Merry Christmas Birdie. I love you."

"Merry Christmas Gil… I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>WELL this is my friends Christmas present and if I don't put it on now I'll never rememeber. I'M SORRY! DON'T BLAME ME IF IT'S WRONG! I'M A JEW! I know the smut sucks. I know it's all fluffy and shitty. I said I was sorry. It's all complete bull shit and It's really early. Only the 5th of Decemeber and today sucks any ways. So if you have ANYTHING BAD TO SAY! Say it on the 6th because today I WONT be abled to handle it. Alright so bask in the hirribleness. Remember I am a fluffy major not a smut major. Thanks for reading if you did! Review!<strong>


End file.
